Silenced Spartan
by ArkAngel133
Summary: Chief and Cortana release a severely injured Spartan that has been locked away in a liquid cryo-chamber for 6 years. What will happen to Spartan White-013? Rated M for Gore and other Adult themes. Master Chief/John-117/OC
1. Chapter 1

Silenced one

Darkness crept in every corner through out the abandoned base. Debris littered the ground, and everything was covered in a thin coat of dust. Silently Chief walked, checking corners for enemy activity. This place seemed familiar, It reminded him of the Boot Camp where he was trained to become a Spartan as a child. "You know, this was another base for the Spartan-II project." Cortana spoke softly, bringing Chief out of his thoughts. "Very few of the subjects survived here, the few that did survive died earlier in the war." Chief only gave a curt nod in response.

As Chief continued to walk, he noticed a group of ODST's running by. "They found one, it's still alive! Hurry up, lets go see!" One of them shouted. Chief followed the ODST's into a large open room that was dimly lit. A machine that took off Spartan armor sat in the middle of the room and outlining the walls were cryo-chambers illuminated by blue lights. All in which were empty except for the one in the very back with pink liquid surrounding the person inside.

"Chief, do you realize what's inside that cryo-chamber?" Cortana asked with excitement. Chief stood in front of the liquid chamber looking at it, a small smile appearing on his face, but hidden behind his helmet. He took out Cortana's chip and placed it into the computer system and took a step back and thought to himself. _Wake up Spartan, we need you._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cortana's hologram was busily looking through the files of the Spartan that was encased in the cryo-chamber. Chief paced around the room taking everything in when he noticed red marks on the floor. Crouching down to further inspect the ground he took in the appearance of the rusty red splashes when Cortana's voice got his attention. "Spartan White-013, female, 6ft 6in, 22 years old, placed in chamber 6 years ago, sharpshooter, subject detained and silenced?" Cortana paused in confusion. She quickly looked at the Spartans vitals, but everything was fine. She looked through more documentation, but couldn't find any reasons as to why the Spartan would be detained and silenced. 

Chief continued to pace around the room when he heard the cryo-chamber begin to drain. The pinkish liquid soon disappeared and the glass chamber soon opened. Chief ran up and caught the Spartan from falling and gently placed her on the ground. He noticed that something rather large around her neck, some kind of extra armor? He slowly reached up to touch it when the Spartans head snapped up.

A high-pitched animalistic whale came from the Spartan as she tried to back away from chief. "What the fuck?" The few ODST's stood on guard at the sound. She slipped a few times before curling in the corner with her arm out trying to defend herself. That's when Chief saw the fresh blood on the ground that led directly towards her. Chief heard Cortana gasp and looked at her with her holographic hands over her mouth. He took a moment before he looked at what Cortana was gaping at. Chief took a closer look at the device that caught his attention earlier. Metal tubes protruded from the inside of the collar like device that were driven into the Spartans neck. Chief signaled the ODST's to lower their weapons, and slowly moved towards the injured Spartan. A low mechanical whimpering came from the Spartan as Chief moved closer.

As Chief reached out, the Injured Spartan tried to move back further to no avail. "Easy Spartan, nobody is going to hurt you. We just want to help." Chief spoke quietly. The Spartan looked to Chief and then Cortana. Cortana smiled, gave a little nod and waved her hands as if trying to give her a gentle push towards Chief. Slowly she crawled out from the corner, blood dripping from her neck. Chief scooped her up in one arm, and retrieved Cortana. ODST's called in for an emergency Pelican for medical aid.

Who would have done such a thing to a Spartan? Whoever did this was going to pay, Chief already lost too many brothers and sisters to the war and he was not about to lose another.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chief silently looked out the large window, gazing into the universe when Cortana appeared on his HUD. She spared him a small smile and sighed. "I know you are worried, about her." She began, but Chief continued to look out into space. "The doctors were able to take off the device. I watched the procedure." Cortana made a face of pure disgust, than continued. "Those metal cylinders… they were used to restrain her vocal cords, in the most cruel and painful way possible."

Chief looked at the image of Cortana and noticed the slight shakiness in her voice. She may be an A.I. but she was the only one that could feel some kind of emotion. She was disgusted of the cruelty that was bestowed upon White-013. "She's in the recovery room, you should go and see her. I'm sure she's waking up right about now." She spoke in a soft pleading voice, something that Chief couldn't ignore.

He made his way through the sliding doors and into the long corridors of the ship. In no hurry, he took his time walking in silence cutting his usual long strides by half. The sliding doors whipped open to a waiting room with an information desk placed in the center. Behind the desk was a woman with red hair and green eyes, busying herself with paperwork and glancing at the computer every now and then. Making his way up to the front desk, he quietly cleared his throat, catching the attention of the red head.

Realizing who stood in front of her she quickly stood at attention saluting. Nodding his head to the woman confirming she didn't have to be so formal, "At ease." She dropped her hand to her side, " What can I do for you Master Chief?" her voice wavering slightly. "There was a Spartan that was rushed into the ER a few ours ago for emergency surgery." The expression on the red heads face was one of surprise. "Oh yes, she just woke up an hour ago! Are you here to visit?" Making a subtle yes motion by nodding his head. "Would you like me to show you to her room?" She asked nervously.

Gesturing for her to lead the way, Chief and the red head made their way to the recovery rooms. When they stopped in front of a door, the small woman gently knocked and opened the door. Peeking inside she spoke in a soft voice, "you have a visitor, are you okay if he comes in?" There was a faint whisper that Chief could not make out, but it didn't matter as the red head opened the door all the way to let him in.

He nodded his head in thanks, slowly making his way into the room. There lying in front of him was the awakened Spartan. Cerulean eyes curiously gazed into Chiefs golden visor. A smile formed on her light pink lips, and she waved for him to come in. He closed the door behind him and walked further into the small recovery room. Walking up to the hospital bed he stopped and looked her over, "glad to see you're up Spartan." A soft melodic voice spoke flowed off the fellow Spartans tongue.

"Glad to be up sir."


End file.
